1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of separating residues from a thermal waste treatment into at least one fine fraction and one coarse fraction by which the residues are evacuated from a waste treatment plant in a dry state and separated into at least two fractions.
The invention relates also to an apparatus for separating residues from a thermal waste treatment in at least one fine fraction and one coarse fraction.
2. Prior art
A method of separating residues is known from EP 0 691 160 B1. There, the residues evacuated in a dry state from the waste treatment plant or rather from an incineration plant are at first given onto a bar screen where the oversized grain of dimensions greater than 300 mm is mechanically separated. This coarsely screened material is next passed over an electromagnetically driven 2 mm screen. In this way, the fine fraction is separated and conveyed to special treatment. The remaining rest of the residues is subjected to another treatment, namely to comminution, iron separation as well as to nonferrous metal separation.
The use of screens for separating the fine fraction of less than 2 mm has the disadvantage that the screens get clogged on the one side and that these screens are subjected to heavy wear on the other side.